onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 600
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 674 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.0 | rank = 5 }} "Protect the Children! Master's Evil Hands Close in" is the 600th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As Luffy and Law remain captives in Caesar's lab along with the others who were captured, Caesar Clown goes to retrieve the children from the remaining Straw Hat Pirates. Meanwhile, Zoro's group is still running from Smiley which has finally transferred itself to the ice lands, causing all of its pieces to converge together. At the ruined Lab, Usopp and Nami are confronted by Caesar who mercilessly suffocates them the same way he did to Luffy, but is interrupted by the revived Brownbeard who demands his crew back. However, Caesar beats him and proceeds to do the same to the two escaping Straw Hat Pirates. With the children secured and on their way back to the lab, Caesar Clown sends orders to Monet to prepare the Den Den Mushi to broadcast his "Special Experiment" to all known brokers to show them his weapon of mass destruction, among the viewers are the two Supernovas, Eustass Kid and Killer. Long Summary Luffy and his group are still being watched by Vergo and Monet. It then cuts to Caesar Clown entering the lab where Nami and Usopp are hiding the drugged children. The children are still going rampant due to the drug candy's withdrawal symptoms and one of them attacks Nami. Usopp tries to attack Caesar, but fails. Caesar then explains how his ability allows him to control the air itself and suffocates Nami and Usopp by depriving them of oxygen. He then tells the children to finish off Nami and Usopp, by crushing them with metal poles, if they want candy. But before they could, Brownbeard appears and saves them and is furious on Caesar's deceits. Caesar then orders the children to go on his ship, announcing it wasn't safe to stay. Afterwards, Brownbeard tries to fight Caesar, but in the end Caesar uses Gastanet and causes an explosion on Brownbeard. He then turns to Nami and Usopp and performs another Gastanet, which knocks them out. The scene then changes to Zoro's group who are still getting chased by Smiley. All of Smiley's pieces have managed to cross the lake and are beginning to merge. Meanwhile, the G-5 Marines are dealing with the Smiley pieces outside of Caesar's lab. Caesar then calls Monet and asks if the broadcast is ready. He then sends a televised message to all the Pirates in the New World, saying he is selling a Weapon of Mass Destruction that the Marines wish they had. A few of the viewers are Pekoms, Tamago Eustass Kid, and Killer who are interested in what this weapon could do. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy asking who Doflamingo is and then remembering seeing him at Marineford. **Luffy learning from Tashigi that Doflamingo attacked Moria after the Whitebeard War. **Chopper sneaking around while hiding under a book cover. Site Navigation